Seven Beautiful Sins
by Rin-nocence
Summary: Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony: The Seven Deadly Sins. But when met with the Varia... not only are they deadly, but they also have a side of unknown beauty to them...
1. Wrath - XANXUS

**- WRATH -**

"SHUT UP, YOU SHITTY TRASH! FUCK OFF!"

Throwing his arm across the table, Xanxus knocked several glasses over. Wine stained the white papers that flew across the table, glass shatters littering the table.

The new subordinate shied away, fear resonating off her. Tears brimmed her eyes and she squeaked a very high pitched "I'm very sorry!" before scuttling out of the office as fast as possible. She was new to this—she didn't know—well, she wasn't used to having a Boss like this.

Xanxus growled in his office, eyes flaring with agitation. This new assistant was… was… she was simply irritating! She couldn't do anything right, she couldn't handle the pressure, she couldn't understand why Xanxus _needed_ a capable assistant.

"Bester!" Xanxus yelled. The snowy liger growled in response, taking a large yawn, before padding softly over to her master. Her fur shook as she took her steps, and before long, she was sitting by Xanxus's legs, warming them. Xanxus smiled softly. It wasn't something he did a lot—it was something he did while alone. Other than Bester, of course.

His dark eyes rested on the liger he named "Bester". Thoughts ran through his mind, as he reminisced the past years. _This is the result of my rage… My wrath. _He petted Bested softly, running his hands through her soft fur. At this action, Bester let out a mewl—a mewl so soft that Xanxus barely heard it. The Varia leader smirked, and continued the action.

Xanxus picked up a few shards of the wine glasses the he had shattered, letting the glistening pieces fall through his hands. He made no reaction as one of the pieces cut through his skin, letting his precious blood fall. _This is __**his**__ wrath, isn't it? My father… My wretched mother... and that Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Xanxus took one of the remaining glasses, his thoughts raging as he clenched the glass tighter and tighter. It wasn't soon that the glass had exploded; glass flying everywhere, stuck in his hand, red wine splattered all over.

Blood dripped steadily from his right hand, but it was hard to tell which was the blood, and which was the wine.

_This is all… wrath, isn't it?_

Xanxus smirked. Soon, the smirk turned into dark chuckling. It quickly became deep booms of sinister laughter. Several subordinates rushed to his office, fussing over Xanxus as he laughed, ignoring every one of them. Bester curled at his feet.

His laughter coming to an abrupt stop, Xanxus glared at the subordinates around him (several of them flinched), flaming rage burning at his eyes. "FUCK OFF, YOU SHITTY TRASHES! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

Knowing their leader, the Varia grunts jumped, scurrying off to their posts, their obvious fear trailing behind them.

_This is my wrath. MINE, you see, Bester? This is my wrath… because this is my sin. My sin… is my wrath. __**You**__ are my wrath._

Xanxus sat back down at his desk, lifting the only remaining wine glass to his lips.

"This is the result of my wrath; my beautiful sin."

* * *

**OKAY. I JUST HAD TO DO THIS.**

**Little oneshots of the Varia and the sin they represent and everything. I just HAD to do it. **

**Don't ask about the name; I was reading One Piece. It was originally meant to be "Seven Deadly Sins", but after One Piece's infamous SBS corner, I couldn't help it, and immediately made it "Seven Beautiful Sins". Plus, they're dead hawt, so I figured I'd use it as "beautiful" = "hot" :3 I'm weird. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be uploading Squalo's soon. **

**UP NEXT: **_**- PRIDE -**_

**Circus Monster ~ 18/12/2012**


	2. Pride - Superbi Squalo

**- PRIDE -**

No one understood him. No one would ever understand him. He was much too proud to let anyone. He didn't mind it either. He was much too proud to even _show_ – not even an inkling – that he was lonely in any way.

He was the strategy captain; the second in command—he couldn't, and _wouldn't_ let something that small get him.

Superbi Squalo.

That was his name. Superbi—Proud. Squalo—Shark. He was the prideful shark.

He was now pacing the Varia mansion's overly large drawing room. Silver-white eyebrow knitted together in irritation and mindless thought. Long hair of the same colour cascading down his back. Firm, strong build, and a protective, stubborn aura. He was everything that was need to woo a girl without trying. Half the female subordinates were swooning either over him, their extremely grouchy boss (who was in fact, grouchier than Squalo himself), Belphegor, or Fran. Attacks had been issued by the Vongola Decimo, and as the strategy captain, Squalo found it hard to follow these bizarre orders. Squalo wanted to do it _his_ way, and not anyone else's. He was the strategy captain, after all.

"Ushishishi... Looks like even the Shark's in a bind, huh?" Belphegor chuckled, hanging over the edge of the sofa. His dirty blonde hair still hung over his eyes; just that it was much thicker, and the edges curled up. Bel's lips formed an amused smirk—it wasn't rare; he did it all the time.

"VOOOOOIII!" Squalo's rough, deep voice echoed right around the mansion, and the 'Prince' couldn't help but wonder where he managed to get such good vocals. "You shut up, you fake Prince, you! You wouldn't understand, you shitty fake Prince! All you do is play around!" snarled Squalo, jabbing an accusing finger at Bel. Then he turned, continuing to pace the room.

Pride was jabbing away at him, biting at his conscience.

"_I'll be trying to form an alliance with the Millefiore. If anything happens, don't be afraid to attack them."_

That wasn't the weakling Sawada Tsunayoshi he knew at all.

Squalo mentally debated pushing his overly large ego and his pride away, and asking a member of the Varia what to do, but it took him quite a while to realise that none of them were thinking straight enough to understand the situation.

The Boss didn't care; all he did was whatever a spoilt prat of a mafia boss did.

Levi A Than was an obsessive prick that only care about what his boss wanted to do, and otherwise didn't give a shit about anything else.

Belphegor didn't take anything seriously, and all he was going to do was suggest brutal ways to dissect a certain frog.

Lussuria... was... indescribable.

Fran cared about as much as a fly did about the plan, and only ever wanted to play pranks on people.

All this made Squalo think that he was the only sensible person in the whole of the Varia.

Not that the Varia was very sensible from the first place. In fact, the word 'dysfunctional' suited the context better. Squalo was seemingly the only one with a brain that functioned properly.

Or so his pride thought so.

He valued his pride.

Squalo knew he was proud, and he didn't care.

It was like he was back in school again.

Pride overtook him everywhere. He was too proud to accept that Dino was attempting to become friends. He was too proud to actually try and become friends with anyone. He saw it as his sin to be alone.

Squalo saw his pride as an animal.

Squalo saw himself as a shark, and everyone else a fish.

Too scared to approach the shark.

Too scared; feared to be hurt.

They were in the mafia, for Heaven's sake! They were _meant_ to be hurt. They were _trained_ to be hurt.

But one fish approached him—only, he wasn't much of a fish. He was the Bucking Bronco.

And for once, the shark swallowed his pride and accepted his sin.

It was a sin, alright. But it was a beautiful one.

* * *

**I think that was pretty cute :3 Slight S x D. I find it quite cute, actually, but I like SX better :D I really wanted to put Squalo's past into it, because I thought it'd make it more dramatic, but it ended up being slightly yaoi = o = Either way, it didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I still like the way it came out :3 I hope you enjoyed it~**

**I'll be away for a little while, so I'll attempt to get Bel's done before I leave for travelling ;3**

**UP NEXT: **_** - SLOTH -**_

**Circus Monster ~ 20/12/2012**


	3. Sloth - Belphegor

**- SLOTH -**

"Because I'm a Prince~!" Belphegor huffed.

"Yeah, a fallen one," Fran retorted, rolling his eyes. "Bel-senapi, you should stop making me do slave jobs! It's abuse, you know~!"

The so-called Prince raised an arm and flicked a knife at the frog-headed boy's head. "Hn, who're you expecting to do it, then?" Bel's lips found their way to a smirk as he watched the knives plunge into the large hat. "I can't do it; I'm a Prince."

"Itte!" Fran's face scrunched in mock pain. "Senpai~ It hurts~!"

"Then go do it. My laundry isn't going to do itself."

"Aren't you just lazy?"

More knives impaled Fran's hat—several of them stabbed his back with a disgusting thud.

"If that's what you call it, then that's what being a Prince is," replied Bel with a sneer. "Now go do it." He lifted a foot off the stool and kicked Fran's backside. "And I want those knives back too!"

Fran tottered off, muttering about abusive co-workers and stupid lazy fake princes.

Once Fran had left, Belphegor relaxed more. Not that he wasn't already. It was just that... having another person – an idiot and a disagreeing slave to boot – in the room made the air seem tense for Bel. He had finally found someone that would do his stuff for him—and make things entertaining. After all, Bel was a sucker for interesting.

He was lazy—it came with being an aristocrat. That was why his sin was Sloth. Bel wanted to be be as lazy as possible. He wanted nothing to do with work—other than if it was fighting. He loved blood, gore, watching people die. _Maybe it comes with being an assassin?_ Bel thought, looking around his room. It was lavishly decorated, well furnished. Perfect for a prince.

_He's taking a while. What a lazy slave. _Bel sipped a cup of tea, examining his room with newfound interest. _Oh well. Gives me more time for myself._

"Ushishishi..." Belphegor laughed to himself as he remembered why there was a need to be so lazy.

It was all to beat his brother... Everything was to be superior.

He had to be better. Whether it was eating, sleeping, drinking, games... Being 'lazy' was part of it too.

And Belphegor was the winner.

So why was it that he was kicked out of his own country? The only solution was to kill them all. Destroy them, no matter how much they would mean to Bel later. All that mattered was that they were gone, and as long as that fact existed, Bel was content.

Then the Varia found him.

Everything he lost all came back.

His title; his status.

Belphegor became the initiator of Sloth.

He became a symbol of a Deadly Sin.

And he loved it.

"Senpaaaaaaai, I'm done~ Ah, that was tiring... It took soooo long... Bel-senpai, what are you, a girl? Why do you have so many of the same outfit?" Fran stepped into the room, breaking Belphegor out of his reminiscing.

"I'm allowed to!" growled Bel in response.

"Because I'm a Prince!"

* * *

**I thought that was rather random :/ Sloth fits Bel so well, but I didn't know how to write it = = Either way, it turned out rather weird, and I'm sorry for that. I really didn't know what to write for this one. **

**Mammon's one will be posted momentarily. **

**I'll have an extra omake-like for Fran. **

**Circus Monster ~ 23/12/2012**


	4. Greed - Mammon

**- GREED -**

If he were to be a member of the Deadly Sins, Mammon knew exactly what he would be.

Greed.

And he was pretty sure everyone else knew it, too.

It wasn't too hard to guess. He loved money to an extent where he'd force anyone (and anything) to pay up, simply for him to do something for them, no matter how little. Heck, they even had to pay him double to actually get him to do a job!

Mammon didn't care what others thought of him. Money made the world go 'round. And certainly, to Mammon (and Bel, at least), it was the truest phrase that would ever exist.

Because a human repeats the same life over and over again.

That was the reason why he collected money.

If he could manage to find (or remember) any form of his past life after he died, he'd leave all his money to that person. Pity that'd be a challenge to do.

His story of greed wasn't that hard to guess.

Mammon was poor, as a child. His family life... scarred, you could say. Things happened. People died. Poverty overcame them. And Mammon learnt the how the world was—the cruel way.

That was in his early childhood. It was around then, that he found his 'abilities', people had called it. That was also the time where he acquired his love for money. Several times, he'd wondered if it was right or not. But eventually, he stopped thinking about it. His 'philosophy' was so true to the poverty-struck world he lived in.

Mammon stole.

Anything and everything. His mother died in poverty. His siblings left as soon as they could—Mammon was too young to do anything. His father... Mammon refused to talk about him after he left.

Mammon had a luxurious early childhood. Luxurious indeed; his father was an executive and an undercover agent for a mafia. With the money his father provided alone, his mother was unemployed. That was the first inkling of greed.

Then his father left.

No explanation. No nothing. Nothing was left of him. Untraceable. And they were left in poverty. His siblings—the older brother, the older sister; they all left. Deserting the incapable five year old Mammon and their mother.

It was then that Mammon realised that his slowly developing sense of greed would grow larger and larger.

He was eight when his mother died. Mammon killed her himself. To keep himself alive. That was greed, too.

He stole. He killed. To get what he needed.

Money. Food.

Survival.

The Arcobaleno heard of his ways. The mafia did too.

They wanted him for his ways. They didn't know his motive. Money.

Money was everything to Mammon.

They paid him double to join the Vongola. Triple to join the Assassination Squad. Quadruple to the Arcobaleno.

He knew it was a sin. Greed. But Mammon saw it as his way of life because of the things he'd been through.

No matter what it came to... Mammon loved his sense of Greed.

* * *

**Yay~ Finally finished : I delayed this for SO DAMN LONG. And I'm attempting a mass update today lol**

**ImnotevengoingsaythatItriedl ol**

**NEXT UP: **_**- SLOTH -**_


	5. Lust - Lussuria

**- LUST -**

Lussuria, the only openly gay man of the Varia. In many peoples' eyes, instead of being the feminine and excruciatingly clingy man, he was the most manly man of the Varia.

He openly showed his gayness.

In both senses of the word.

Not only was he obsessed with the ikemen in it, he was also the mother hen of the Varia.

Obsessed—that was one way to describe it. What lead him to it? That was a hard one. While meddling in everyone else's business, no one knew of their Luss-san's past, nor why he was so clingy and feminine.

It all started when Lussuria was seventeen.

He was the most popular guy in school, well-built from training in his favourite Muay Thai, having the looks of a model.

He was at the peak of his life, girls throwing themselves at his feet.

And out of the blue one night, he was raped.

That was when he discovered his love for men.

And his love for forcing himself on people.

Not to mention the bad habit of being excessively clingy.

It took him a while, before he realized it was all his sense of lust at work.

Not that he cared.

When he joined the Varia, there was no way he could hide himself anymore. Ikemen left and right...and he couldn't help himself.

Lust overtook him and he did what he did.

The sense of femininity was acquired a little along the way, but Luss shook it off as a side-effect.

There was no way he could've survived in a Varia Quality environment just like that.

His Lust kept him up and running—no, it made him who he was.

* * *

**That was the most randomest thing I have ever written. = = It suits Luss so well, but... Why I had to write it like that, I do not know. Whatever. I love Luss. He's so damn badass. Gaycrossdressingmenarecoollo lprobablynotIjustlovehimchar acterdesign.**

**The back story was made up by me. All of them are. Except Xanxus, Squalo and Bel. The rest are all up and out of my sexy imagination. **

**Lusslikesrapelol**

**BakaRirin ~ 24/01/2013**


	6. Envy - Levi A Than

**- ENVY -**

Levi A Than was one to be jealous.

Every time he looked at something of his, there'd always be some else better.

Every time he did something impressive, there'd always be a little asian kid who did it better.

Jealousy would overtake him, and he'd go through drastic measures to 'take his revenge'.

But he knew no one would ever be better than him when he joined the Varia. Slowly, he rose to the very top; he became the holder of a ring. He became one of the top officers.

And slowly, the feeling of envy left him.

Eventually, he watched the young boss grow older, into the man that was _just_ Levi's type.

But he saw how his boss treated him like less than a sub-ordinate. He saw how close that stupid shark was to his boss. He saw how the boss treated Squalo more like a human than anyone else.

And the feeling of envy came right back.

Levi wanted to be the first in his boss's eyes. But there was always _someone_ before him. In fact, his boss seemed to place everything before Levi. There was no way he could try hate or assassinate the Shark—he was of higher rank, and the boss's favourite.

So Levi returned to his rightful position.

He knew it was where he belonged.

The position of being envious.

* * *

**That has to be the most disgusting thing I've ever written. I hate Levi with a passion ._. Don't ask why. His existence is like... gross. I mean, the whole of the Varia excluding Luss are bishies, and suddenly, this gross monster comes out of nowhere. Luss isn't tolerable. He's just damn awesome. Luss's voice actor is amazing, too. And I'm ranting about Luss again. Anyway, it took all my Dying Will to write this.**

**I hope it was tolerable.**

**BakaRirin ~ 23/01/2013**


	7. Gluttony - Fran

**- GLUTTONY -**

Fran started off as a pretty normal kid—not.

His grandma looked after him well, just like a normal doting grandmother should, but the fact that they lived on a hilltop made him grow up a little... twisted.

Fran was always alone. He played alone, grew up alone.

People stayed away from him because of a little ability he had developed. Or so he thought. He was born with the ability, and it grew stronger as he grew older. Until he was unable to control it.

When the Kokuyo Gang 'adopted' him, his grandmother had warned him. She warned him of the little things that would happen if he didn't be careful.

Fran was careful, alright. Careful of the little things he touched, the things he took and the things to did to make people annoyed.

Fran collected things, you could say. Collected things from people like it was some kind of obsession. It was strange. He started taking things from the children in the village just to watch them cry, and it soon became a hobby. He'd take things, wave it in their face and run off. Then he'd throw the item somewhere and go back to play with an illusion.

If he was found out, he'd just blame it on an illusion.

It was all the illusions' fault, he thought. He thought it was what made him different, what made him do things like that and what allowed him to do such things. It made him superior.

People knew it was Fran, but no one was brave enough to consult them on their little cottage on the hilltop. Cursed, they'd call him.

And in repayment of labelling him as 'cursed', he took things from them. A little compensation, you could say.

Gluttony. They called him a glutton. He stole so much, but he only wanted more.

To see more agony, more pain, more irritation, more anger.

All Fran wanted was more.

* * *

**Well that was random. Glutton suits Fran a little, but there's no way to write it _ Obviously the Glutton of the Varia is Gola Mosca, but really? He's a freaking machine with no effing past so how the hell am I supposed to write that?**

**This one turned out so drably :I Meh. Gotta love Fran.**

**This is the last of the SBS series, and I had a fun time writing this! **

**Thanks for keeping with me and reading all this crap I've made up! **

**I hope you've enjoyed Seven Beautiful Sins, because I enjoyed (most of it *cough*Levi*cough*) writing it a lot! (The Varia are just... /faint/) **

**The Asian One ~ 25/04/2013**


End file.
